


the one in which Viktor falls sick

by LadyMerlin



Series: Domestic Victuuri Week 2018 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 6: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Victuuri Week 2018, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, Katsuki Yuuri takes care of Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Not Beta Read, Victor Nikiforov is Sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin
Summary: Viktor’s favourite place in the world is the cradle of Yuuri’s lap. Especially when he’s not feeling well.





	the one in which Viktor falls sick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of [Domestic Victuuri Week 2018](https://domesticvictuuriweek.tumblr.com/prompts): Comfort

When Yuuri gets home, he can’t see Viktor anywhere. This is not unusual, save for the fact that Viktor had said he was going to be home when Yuuri got there, and Yuuri had picked up spring rolls from that one place that Viktor liked, and they were still warm.

Makka is definitely asleep in her basket so it’s not like Viktor’s taken her for a walk. They know each other’s schedules well enough for Yuuri to say with confidence that Viktor had nothing fixed this afternoon. Yuuri looks everywhere before he starts worrying.

He only goes into the bedroom to see if Viktor’s left his phone plugged in there, because he wants to call Yurio to come help find his husband if he really is missing.

That’s when he notices Viktor on the bed, buried beneath a pile of pillows and blankets. He’s so engulfed by the drapery that the only reason Yuuri even saw him was a single foot, sticking out from the bottom of a really heavy duvet.

The relief of seeing his husband right there on their bed is so heady that Yuuri giggles a little, and moves to excavate his husband.

That’s when he realises that Viktor doesn’t actually look that well. Moving the final pillow off Viktor’s face shows that he’s sleeping with his mouth open, like his nose is blocked, and he’s a little paler than usual with a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. Yuuri puts the backs of his hands on Viktor’s cheeks and knows without a shadow of doubt that his husband has come down with something, and is feverish with it.

Well, it would explain why he’d hidden under all those pillows. Fevers always make Viktor feel really cold and miserable. Yuuri knows exactly how to deal with this. One quick phone-call later, hot chicken soup is on its way, and he knows the delivery girl well enough that she’s agreed to pick up ice-cream too, just to make Viktor feel better.

As expected, Viktor starts to wake in around ten minutes, no doubt uncomfortably cold. “Yuuuuriiiii,” he moans, and his voice sounds nasal and croaky at the same time, which shouldn’t even have been possible.

“Hi, Vitya,” Yuuri whispers back, stroking his face and then stroking his hair back out of his forehead. Viktor’s eyes are slightly glazed and his cheeks are flushed. “Looks like you’ve caught a cold, darling.”

Viktor whines and flaps a hand sluggishly. He probably knows exactly what’s wrong with him.

“I’ve already ordered soup and ice-cream. Why don’t we get you into a shower before the food gets here, you’ll definitely feel better for it.”

“I don’t want to,” Viktor whines petulantly, crossing his arms and looking remarkably cute.

“You don’t want a shower?” Yuuri asks, not a little amused.

“No,” Viktor shakes his head so fervently that his hair flops into his eyes again, sticking to his sweaty forehead.

“Not even if I come with you?” Yuuri asks, stroking Viktor’s cheek again. Viktor blushes deeper, and this seems to be because of something other than the fever, which is fine.

“If you come with me,” Viktor considers, “then I’ll go for a shower. But _only_ because you asked me to,” he adds, as though the thought of being compliant and easy-going is too much for him. Yuuri isn’t above taking advantage of his husband’s childishness to take care of him, when he’s not feeling well.

He stands up wordlessly and starts pulling off his clothes. Viktor’s on his feet in seconds, stumbling at the sudden movements and tripping out of his sweatpants. Yuuri would have offered to help, but Viktor is naked in split seconds, marching into the bathroom like a man on a mission. His husband is truly ridiculous.

Yuuri joins him, but Viktor’s clearly not feeling well enough for any sexy stuff, so the shower stays remarkably clean and above-the-belt. Viktor still asks Yuuri to wash his hair, which Yuuri is more than happy to do anyway. It takes fifteen minutes before they’re out of the shower, and another five before Yuuri can strip the bedsheets. Clean stuff always makes him feel better when he’s sick, and it feels less like he’s languishing in his own germs, so he doesn’t mind doing this chore.

When Viktor sinks into the clean bedsheets, he’s wearing his t-shirt inside out, boxers with a poodle print, and for some reason, mismatched socks on his feet. Yuuri is reasonably sure that Viktor’s a little delirious, but the thermometer says it’s only a slight fever, so maybe this is just his usual ridiculousness as seen through the lens of the common cold, or something. Viktor’s too cute for Yuuri to really mind.

They sit on the bed together, and Yuuri gets Viktor to put his head in his lap, so it’s easier for Yuuri to stroke his hair. Viktor’s favourite place in the world is the cradle of Yuuri’s lap. Especially when he’s not feeling well. The only downside to the arrangement is that Viktor refuses to let Yuuri get up when the doorbell rings. Unfortunately as they have not yet trained Makka to open the door and pay for take-away, Yuuri will have to do it he reasons. Viktor seems to think this is perfectly sensible and allows Yuuri to stand, eventually.

Thankfully the delivery girl is more than accustomed to Viktor’s ridiculousness, and hadn’t minded waiting at their front door for the handful of minutes it took for Yuuri to extricate himself. Viktor’s favourite chicken soup is still hot and doesn’t even need to be reheated. Yuuri stows the ice-cream in the freezer and portions out soup for himself and Viktor. He keeps his own bowl in the microwave before returning to the bedroom.

Viktor is normally very independent, and doesn’t like asking people for help. The only time he allows people to feed him is when he’s too sick to protest, so Yuuri actually enjoys doing this. Viktor’s is compliant and openly delighted to be eating something. He’s smiling and babbling about something he’d seen on the television, even though Yuuri’s sure Viktor hasn’t watched TV in literal years. Viktor finishes all the soup and falls asleep almost immediately, head planted firmly on Yuuri’s thigh. Yuuri thanks ballet training for the ability to twist enough that he can put the bowl onto the bedside table behind him.

Viktor is truly ridiculous when he’s sick, but Yuuri loves it anyway, and even loves him when he’s all needy and clingy like this. It’s like Viktor is a child again, asking for the things he wants and rejecting the things he doesn’t want. Even as Yuuri is thinking, Viktor’s hand is patting his own head in a silent demand for Yuuri to continue stroking his hair. It’s adorable.

It’s a good thing Yuuri wasn’t particularly hungry, because there’s no way he’s getting up now. Not when Viktor’s made his home in Yuuri’s lap, apparently preferring it over the mountains of pillows and duvets they have lying around their bedroom.

In his sleep Viktor coos, and Yuuri smiles at him. His husband is really adorable, and he’s just glad that he managed to get Viktor comfortable. Viktor had better enjoy it while it lasts, anyway. With all this close contact, Yuuri is going to fall sick soon enough, and then it's going to be Viktor’s turn to look after him.

**Author's Note:**

> *deep sighs* I don't know how I turned a prompt about comfort into this, but *jazz hands* domesticity!??
> 
> I still dk what the heck I'm doing.


End file.
